yo te esperaba
by annitha mz
Summary: jeanne-men...yo te esperaba imaginando a ciegas el color de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz


Yo te esperaba

Por: annitha mz

Jeanne/men

°:…..°:…..°:…°:…°:…°:….°:…..

Sonrió mientras nuevamente se veía en el espejo, no podría decir cuántas veces se había visto, pues no le llamaba la atención su rostro ni otra cosa de su físico, bueno era algo así, todos decían que una mujer vanidosa era la que estaba las 24 horas del día pegada al espejo, si así era, pues ella orgullosamente se podía llamar vanidosa, es que adoraba inmensamente su reflejo, no podía describir la inmensa emoción que sentía al tocar su vientre, al verse de perfil y notar como día tras día ese pequeño crecía dentro de ella.

Men-pronuncio con felicidad, si ese era el nombre que tendría su hijo, claro que aun no se lo decía a ren pero aun que no le gustara tendría que aceptarlo, aun que sabía que ren a su modo se pondría feliz. Aun que no muy a su parecer hao llego a convertirse en el shaman King, fue feliz al saber que a pesar de todo hao si sería un digno rey shaman, aun que por su lado jamás dejo su tarea divina de ayudar a eliminar el mal del mundo, de una manera más convencional y piadosa claro. Cuando ren sorpresiva y extrañamente le propuso matrimonio, claro que fue feliz, pero ni si quiera su misión ni ren la hacían tan feliz como esto….como él.  
_**Yo te esperaba**____** y veía mi cuerpo crecer**____** mientras buscaba**____** el nombre que te di, en el espejo**____** fue la luna llena y de perfil**____** contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz.**___

La primera vez…Pff creyó que algo andaba mal, que eso que había sentido no era normal, después vino jun dándole la sorprendente noticia de que "eso" había sido una patadita del bebe, según jun lo mejor del momento pues eso quería decir que todo andaba bien y que por supuesto men estaba creciendo bien, después vino prácticamente toda la familia esperando sentir como pateaba el próximo heredero de la gran dinastía tao, pero nadie como ella podía saber con exactitud lo que en realidad se sentía una patadita del pequeño, nadie como ella para poder sentir la inmensa felicidad que le provocaba alguien que ni si quiera había nacido.

_**Moría por sentir**____** tus piernecitas frágiles**____** pateando la obscuridad**____** de mi vientre maduro.**___

Sabia de sobra que su hijo lograría demasiadas cosas, después de todo era hijo de ren, pero en realidad lo veía como algo más que un tao, no es que estuviera mal pero esperaba que fuera como ren, que había avanzado y había logrado ser más que un chiquillo malcriado por el dinero, aun que con todo lo consentido que estaría por todos sabia que sería un reto, pero también sabía que ese reto men lo lograría pasar. Con inocencia confiaba plenamente en que su hijo lograría todo.

_**Soñar no cuesta no**____** y con los ojos húmedos**__**, **__**te veía tan alto es más**__**…**__**en la cima del mundo.**____**  
**_

Como todas las mujeres embarazadas, no le importaba como fuera ni que fuera pero no podía decir que no le provocaba emoción imaginarlo, tal vez tendría el color de cabello de ren o el suyo, tal vez sus ojos, o los de ren, no sabía cómo seria e imaginárselo le parecía difícil. Sabía que como fuera incluso si sacaba el carácter "cálido" de su esposo aun así lo querría. El embarazo le parecía algo difícil, exentando las nauseas y mareos, la subida de peso, los malestares físicos, los malestares emocionales, si por sí sola la palabra es complicada, pero aparte de todas esas cosas estaba un gran problema, tal vez el más grande para ella, la imaginación, ni un segundo del día la imaginación paraba, primero los riesgos que tiene un embarazo, 4 de cada diez niños sufren complicaciones al nacer, estadísticas sobre muertes neonatales, abortos espontáneos, eso y más durante el embarazo, después cosas como, un niño es secuestrado cada 3 minutos en el mundo, cada vez mas adolecentes son adictos a las drogas, enfermedades, caídas, no pueden tener objetos punzo cortantes cerca, sustancias toxicas, objetos pequeños, temperatura, frio, calor y demasiadas cosas que debía tener en cuenta para un buen futuro para el bebe, y otra cosa no era bueno angustiarse con esas cosas, hasta eso hacía daño, pensar. Y es que el miedo como madre primeriza no podía desaparecer, agradecía que tuviera recursos y personas a su servicio para ayudarle, pero aun así el miedo existía pues solo deseaba lo mejor para ese bebe, su bebe.

_**Yo te esperaba**__**, **__**imaginando a ciegas el color**____** de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.**____**  
Muerta de miedo**____**le rogaba al cielo que te deje**____**llegar lejos, mucho más que yo.**_

Ella de sobra sabia que afuera de esa casa el mundo era un terrible caos, ahora que lo pensaba bien sabia que ni siendo shaman King hubiera podido cambiar todo lo que en el mundo le parecía mal, por lo mismo sabía que no podía arreglarle el mundo a men, por mucho que quisiera no podía eliminar el mal que rondaba por todos lados, solo esperaba que su hijo fuera fuerte para poder enfrentarse a todo lo malo del mundo también que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar lo bueno de esto, lo que le alegraba era que al menos podía estar en ese camino, que aun que algunos golpes le dieran a men ella recibiría otros encantada solo por él.  
_**El mundo es como es**____** y no puedo cambiártelo**__**, **__**pero siempre te seguiré**____** para darte una mano.**____**  
**_

Obviamente con gusto daría la vida por ese pequeño que ahora sostenía en sus brazos, pero tampoco se podía imaginar una vida sin él, solo deseaba verlo crecer, sonreír y apoyarlo cuando llorara, ahora solo deseaba más tiempo, deseaba vivir eternamente solo para estar con él.  
_**Hoy que te tengo**____**pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos**____** mucho más que yo.**_

Yo te esperaba  
y en el espejo te miraba mientras  
ya te amaba.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Fin

Este es mi primer fic donde pongo a Jeanne como principal, men es principal junto a hana en "la cura" pero si es mi primera vez con Jeanne o.o

Sonfic del tema: yo te esperaba de Alejandra Guzmán

Gracias por leer

Los invito a leer mi otro nuevo sonfic causa y efecto anna/hao

¡Y a leer "cambiaras mi vida" hoy final!

¿Reviews?

Besos 3

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
